The General Clinical Research Center at the University Hospital is a 12-bed unit which has been in continuous operation since 1960. In addition, three beds were funded at Harborview Medical Center as a Satellite Unit when the Harborview Clinical Research Center was terminated in November, 1976. During this period there have been 21,052 admissions to the Center at University Hospital, with an average percent bed occupancy of 64%; and 1,748 admissions at Harborview since its opening in 1966, with an average percent bed occupancy of 66%. Investigators from the full-time faculty of the University of Washington have been involved in clinical investigations on the Center, resulting in the publication of 509 scientific papers. This application for continuing support of the Clinical Research Center documents the previous accomplishments and the need to maintain and develop this clinical facility for the conduct of biomedical research at this institution.